REGLA DE ORO
by JONATHAN MORGENSTERN -noli
Summary: CRÓNICAS DE JONATHAN .-. -regla de oro- siempre estas solo


Estos son personajes de Casandra Clare y solo la trama es mía

Este fic participa en el reto de apertura **"mi personaje favorito"** del foro **"cazadores de sombras"**

realmente así me imagine a jonathan u.u le quiero mucho X'3

**_-piromana-_**

* * *

**_Cartas color carmesí_**

**_1996-2014_**

* * *

5 de enero del 2002

_-Hace un año que mamá se fue, padre dice que volverá pronto, pero no sabe cuánto. Por esa razón hoy estoy decido a hablar con mi padre, sobre el día del regreso de mamá; he arreglado mi cuarto para su llegada, todo limpio, pulcro y ordenado, espero que no sea demasiado para su parecer. Siento algo en mi estómago algo así como si quisiera estallar o vomitar arcoíris, la verdad no sé, solo sé que hoy sabré el día de su volver. _

_-He de admitir que creo que estoy emocionado-_

* * *

6 de Enero del 2002

_-nadie ama a los **monstruos** -Fue todo lo que dijo padre sobre el tema, ni una palabra más ni una menos, para todos soy un experimento fallido más. Padre dice que he de aprender a madurar._

* * *

22 de Octubre del 2002

_-padre ha olvidado mi cumpleaños, está muy ocupado al parecer, sé que no debo de justificarlo, pero lo único que sé que me ama en el fondo. Lo se_

_-6 años de vida es algo que hay que festejar…bajare a la cocina por un una galleta o algo por el estilo y a media noche pediré mi deseo…espero que se me cumpla-_

_-quiero ser normal-_

* * *

7 Mayo del 2005

_-han pasado tres años, en los cuales padre me ha puesto pruebas estrepitosas…al principio fueron brutales pero he aprendido a superarme y lograr que padre me ame_

_-no he tenido tiempo alguno de escribir-_

* * *

15 de Abril del 2005

_-padre está furioso conmigo, me porte mal. Él me ha golpeado algo… sé que lo merezco… no debí desobedecer su orden...debo de dejar de ser débil_

_-la esperanza de cambiar mi persona son nulas-_

* * *

30 de Abril del 2005

_-padre me ha golpeado frecuentemente… simplemente disfruta hacerlo.-_

* * *

_3 de junio de 2005_

_-cada día los golpes se multiplican más y más, padre ha cambiado de modo antes me golpeaba ahora en una sola palabra me tortura…ha conseguido un látigo demoníaco, con el cual me azota cada día a la misma hora, se ha vuelto una rutina en donde no puedo llorar, sollozar o simplemente quejarme sin recibir más y cada vez más fuerte y seguidos los latigazos. No sé porque lo hace, simplemente me lleva a la sala de combate y me hace hincarme y sin demoras me golpea, no sé cuántas horas o simplemente minutos pasan, solo sé que no para hasta que debajo de mis rodillas corra sangre._

* * *

_6 de julio _

_-han pasado tres días sin escribir en los cuales las enseñanzas de mi padre así como sus pruebas, se han hacho más fáciles no sé si me he vuelto mejor o padre al fin pudo entender la palabra "piedad"…lo más probables es que soy mejor, eso lo he notado. Soy más rápido, fuerte y en un sentido he podido sobre llevar mi dolor…Técnicamente hablando solo finjo._

* * *

_17 de julio del 2005_

_-padre ha salido frecuentemente he estos días. No dice cuando vuelvo solo dice que lo hará. Me he tomado la molestia de entrar a su habitación, no más desordenada que la mía, la cual es un asco…no la he limpiado desde meses y la pregunta es ¿para qué hacerlo?, nadie vendrá a visitarme ¿o sí?, por un motivo estoy alejado de la civilización y creo que ese motivo no es que me quieran. Bien en fin no he encontrado nada de he propuesto a conseguir la llave del despacho de mi padre tal vez ahí encuentre información sobre porque sale tanto padre._

* * *

_18 de julio_

_-logre robar la llave del despacho, hubiera deseado no saber nada-padre ha vuelto a casa, se veía feliz…jamás lo había visto así, pero solo al verme toda alegría se desvaneció… ¿Por qué no me ama?_

* * *

_13 de agosto del 2005_

_-he confrontado a mi padre sobre mi persona y porque son así, el simplemente me miro con pena y asco contenido_

_-me azoto durante una hora…la ira me corrompía. Casi no sentí nada_

* * *

_22 de octubre del 2006_

_-mi décimo cumpleaños_

_-esta vez mi padre se acordó de mi cumpleaños, y como todo padre normal me enseño a como matara un mundano atravesando su columna y desgarrando su corazón en un solo movimiento…fue simplemente genial_

* * *

_Febrero del 2008_

_-he entrenado durante estos dos años. He mejorado en todo sentido soy aún más veloz y fuerte, mi agilidad es excelente así como mi precisión con dagas y mi elegancia con la catana es eminente. Pero nada hace feliz a mi padre, no deja de restregarme mis fallos y lo superior y mejor que es el "niño ángel". He logrado entender que todo lo que hago yo no es nada para él. A él solo le importa el chico ángel y su éxitos, no yo._

_Regla de oro_

_-siempre esta solo –_

* * *

_Noviembre del 2010_

_No sé cómo ni cuándo solo recuerdo estar encima de ese muchacho con daga en mano y la furia en mi cabeza, sangre en el suelo y sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente ante tal sorpresa y un gran dolor plagiado en ellos._

_-no sé exactamente porque lo hice…solo fue un ataque de ira contenida-_

_-había estado hablando con padre, el me había echado en cara todo lo que era para el… absolutamente nada… solo un experimento, algo con que ha batallado durante años. Había salido de casa furioso…solo quería desquitarme con alguien. Y ahí estaba un joven, alto, castaño-despidiéndose de una joven, el joven voltio a verme como si sintiera mi mirada y su rostro se puso frívolo –hijo de Valentine- había dicho. Yo solamente no sabía que decir, los ojos del joven emanada repugnancia, esa misma miraba que me daba mi padre-¿me conoces?-le pregunte secamente-el solo rio y me miro – sí. Pertenezco al círculo… y ahí todos te conocen muchachito-suspiro para luego sonreírme de lado-¿sabes cómo te conocen? Ah?-¿Cómo?-exigí-él sonrió-no eres nada más que en la abominación de Valentine… la clave de todo esto… el chico demonio…-escupió—en un segundo mi daga se posó en mi mano la cual estaba enterrándola en su estómago derribándolo al suelo-sentía la furia y un subidón inmenso de adrenalina…sentía la sangre borbotear en mi mano, era cálida y viscosa, pero en una forma encantadora y sin saberlo sonreía…sonreía verdaderamente después de años de tortura y soledad-sabía que esto estaba mal…pero entonces porque se sentía tan bien…era demasiado bueno para ser verdad era ensordecedor poder hacerle lo que no podía hacerle a mi padre-simplemente reía. Reía de locura… reía de felicidad… reía de_ miedo…miedo_ de no poder parar jamás_

_-este chico había aprendido la regla de oro de la peor manera… -siempre estás solo-_

_y eso nunca cambia ._

* * *

2 de julio de 2014

-he estado releyendo mis mugrosas cartas, y me he dado cuenta de lo muy estúpido que era... muy débil e imbécil…un verdadero idiota-

-para que pedir y suplicar amor… si puedes exigir y forzarlo-

**_-jonathan morgenstern_**

* * *

_**-cartas color carmesí-**_

_**De:**_

_**-Noli heronlight–ahora-JONATHAN MORGENSTERN-noli-**_

_**-besos y abrazos-**_

_**-VOTEN POR MI ;)-**_

_**Reviews **_


End file.
